


In Darkest Dreams

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: 100fandoms dreamwidth, Community: 100fandoms, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Micheletto has a cameo in the dream, Not Really Character Death, Poison, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Trembling, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, because fuck the Borgia Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Lucrezia dreams of poison and death and wakes trembling, horrified by the nightmare. She seeks refuge in Cesare's bed, for he is the only one who can calm her.





	In Darkest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187785964678/whumptober2019-october-approaches-and-so-does) prompt #20 Trembling and the 100 fandoms prompt 089 heart

Lucrezia poisons the food and the wine. She can't help it, is driven to it. Her actions are not of her own volition. She smirks, knowing she is going to murder her father and her brother. Her Borgia blood pounds in her veins. She is powerful and dangerous and she will choose her fate.

She walks to the window. Moonlight shines upon the ground below. There are screams, shouts, calls for a physician. No time and all time has passed.

Micheletto appears in the doorway to the kitchen where Lucrezia stands alone. His eyes shine catlike in the gloom.

"Your father is dead," he says without emotion.

"Oh." She will have to summon tears at some point. For now she will be believed as too shocked to react.

"Your brother is ill."

Lucrezia frowns and turns to look at Micheletto but he's gone. She walks out of the door and is now inside her brother's bedchamber.

"Lucrezia," Cesare begs, pale and feverish, body wracked with pain she has caused. Why is he not dead!

She crosses the room and sits alongside him. "I'm here."

She should end it, as she ended Alfonso.

"Sis."

"Hush." She places her hand on his chest, feels his erratic heartbeat slowing. The end approaches. He deserves this.

Cesare closes his eyes.

And Lucrezia opens hers.

Her heart is beating against her ribcage, her breath all but taken from her. She flings back the bedcovers and gets out of bed. She staggers barefoot to the window, grateful for the cool flagstones that ground her.

A nightmare, she tells herself, staring out of the window as she did in the dream. The night is cloudy, there is no moon. She takes a deep breath, then another, willing herself to be calm.

To murder her father! To attempt to murder her brother! What wickedness could have infiltrated her slumber?

Her lip trembles. It starts a chain reaction and she shivers, her whole body quivering. She had mourned Alfonso but had rapidly realised she had loved the ideal he represented more than the man himself. He and his wretched family could never hold a candle to her own. Her love for her family would never waver; she could be angry with them but could never hate them. She could never harm them!

She goes to Cesare's room, not even knocking. He starts as she approaches, hand reaching for a weapon before he recognises her.

"Lucrezia?"

She throws herself into his arms and buries her face in his neck. She needs to be close to him, to have him hold her, to smell his scent, to hear his voice. Only his touch can stop her shaking with fear and grief.

"What's wrong my love?"

She can't answer. She lets loose tears at the thought of him sick and dying, let alone at her hand.

Cesare rocks her gently, soothes her. When she quiets a little he pulls her beneath the covers and they curl up together.

"I had the most terrible dream," Lucrezia says finally.

Cesare kisses her shoulder. "Dreams cannot hurt us."

He's wrong. It hurts her to recall the too vivid moment of his death.

"I love you," Lucrezia says. "With all my heart."

"And I you."

Lucrezia presses herself even closer, rests her head over his heart so she can hear it beating. Only then does she fully relax. Only with his fingers caressing her hair can she feel safe enough to risk closing her eyes and going back to sleep.


End file.
